When the leaves fall off the trees
by TinySnowflake
Summary: Fluffy one-shot about Bella who realizes how lucky she is to have Edward and Renesmee. Rated K. Very fluffy and sweet.


**One Shot: When the leaves fall of the trees**

**Characters: Bella/Edward/Renesmee**

**Rating: K **

**Romance/Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does, I'm only playing with them.**

It was the time of the year. Leaves fell off the trees and birds stopped singing their happy songs. Everyone thought it was the saddest time of the year, but me. This time of the year, reminded me every time once more how lucky I was to have them. The two persons I'm talking about, are not just "persons" to me. No, the two people I'm talking about are like my sun, my moon, my world, my everything. There were no words to describe them. Ever since I got to know Him, my life turned upside down. In a good way, that is. It has been three years since we first met, and those three years, were the best of my life. Everything was more fun when he was with me, even the most scary things I have ever seen, such as a newborn vampire army. He was there for me when I needed him, and the day I married him, I couldn't have been more happy. It was as if a whole new world opened to me. Until then, He was the most important person in my existence. But, my friends, that changed after we came back from Isle Esme. When we found out I was pregnant, the impossible had happened. No one , including me, had ever thought a vampire and a human could have a baby. But, then again, everything between me and Edward seemed impossible, though it all had happened. The pregnancy hadn't been one of the easiest , but it was all worth it. Even the birth, what was at the same time my dead, I would do it all over. My change went perfectly, and when I woke up, I seemed to have a super-control over myself. No one has ever known a newborn vampire with so much control as I had or more likely have. Now, to come back to my story, my daughter was born in September. Leaves fell of the trees, birds stopped singing their happy songs.

I sat in a black chair in the corner of our living room in our small cottage. I was reading a book, feeling perfectly at peace, when I heard them. The squeals of a little girl, the growls of the dad that pretends to be the monster that wants to eat his daughter. A second later, Renesmee stormed in the room, followed by Edward. Edward picked her up and gently –for Renesmee it seemed hard- threw her in the couch.

"Gotcha." Renesmee was crying from laughing, which was highly amusing. Deciding that this was a perfectly cute moment, I went to get my photo camera and took a few pictures of them. It made me so happy to see them act like this. Edward, always being the careful one, always worried, seemed to change into a kid once more. With Renesmee, he could act like a kid. Well, with Emmett he could do that too, but when they did that, Esme would end up mad because they broke one of her antique vases. Edward motioned for me to come and help him tickling Renesmee. So I did. I slowly leaped towards them, and thanks to Edward, Renesmee didn't notice me at all. Then, after a few seconds, I brought my face down to hers and whispered: "Boo."

Renesmee got another fit of giggles and I thought she would die. So, after another 5 minutes of tickling her, she suddenly let out a loud yawn. Edward chuckled and scooped her up in his arms. He then motioned for me to go and sit between his legs, which I did. He sat Renesmee on my lap and started stroking my hair. Renesmee suddenly asked:

"Mommy, how did you met daddy?" ah, that was the question we had been waiting for. I looked at Edward, and he nodded.

"When I met your mommy, she was still human. Your mommy came to live here, and when I first saw her, I was mesmerized. Your mommy was very pretty , you see.." He said , when Renesmee suddenly stopped him.

"Daddy, don't be so silly! My mommy is always pretty." He and I smiled.

"Yes, of course my little love. Anyway, a lot of vampires tried to kill your mommy, but luckily your aunts, uncles and grandparents always were there to save her. After two years of dating, we got married. And then , we got you." Renesmee smiled.

"Daddy , that was a very pretty story. I love you mommy and daddy." She hugged our legs and slowly fell asleep. Edward and I watched her going to dreamland. After an hour or so, I looked outside. This time of the year, I always realize how lucky I am to have them. In this time of the year, when the leaves fall of the trees, when the birds stop singing their happy songs, I am reminded how lucky I am.

**I got this inspiration by a song, Only Hope by Mandy Moore. Do not ask me why that song, it just did xp I am kind of happy how this one-shot turned out, I hope you liked it. **

**Please leave a review so I can see what could've been better.**

**Jill.**


End file.
